Iron equipment
Iron Equipment is a recurring set of equipment in the series. Though not nearly as special as other sets of equipment such as Rune Equipment, Flame Equipment, and Mythril Equipment, there have been many pieces of Armor, Helmets, Shields, Staves, Swords, and various other equipments made from iron. It is usually low-ranked equipment, and is usually between Bronze Equipment and Mythril Equipment in terms of power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The first set of Iron equipment comes in the form of '''Iron Nunchuck', Crosier (originally called the Iron Staff), Iron Armor, and Iron Shield, all of which are low-ranked equipment. ''Final Fantasy III '''Iron Arrow' is the only weapon to represent Iron equipment in this game. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Iron Arrow', Iron Ring, Iron Armor, Iron Helm, Iron Gloves, and Iron Shield are all the weakest equipment for Kain and Cecil. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Iron equipment from ''Final Fantasy IV returns with the same stats, and still remains as some of the weakest equipment in the game. It is the default equipment for Biggs and Wedge. ''Final Fantasy V The only representatives of Iron equipment in the game are the '''Iron Armor', Iron Helm, and Iron Shield. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Iron Helmet' and Iron Armor represent Iron equipment. ''Final Fantasy VII Iron Bangle is the only Iron equipment in the game. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Iron Bangle is an accessory that increases max HP by 20%. Final Fantasy IX The '''Iron Sword' finally makes its appearance as the only weapon for Iron equipment, while the Iron Helm is the only armor for Iron Equipment. ''Final Fantasy X The weapons '''Iron Claw', Iron Grip, and Ironside represent the Iron equipment. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The '''Iron Bangle' is the only Iron equipment in the game, and it is the weakest type of equipment of its kind. ''Final Fantasy XI Iron is a basic building material, generally the next step up from bronze for smiths. Iron equipment used at lower levels, but many are used as a base for making exotic equipment. Final Fantasy XII Iron Sword, '''Iron Hammer', and Iron Pole represent weapons while Iron Helm and Iron Armor represent armor for Iron equipment. ''Final Fantasy XIII The '''Iron Bangle' is an accessory which raises maximum HP by 50 to 120, depending on its level. It can be upgraded to the Silver Bangle. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Iron Flail', Iron Fan, and Iron Sword are all the weakest type of weapons for their classes, while Iron Helm is the only armor for Iron equipment. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Iron Helm and Iron Armor are the only Iron equipment in the game. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Iron Helm, Iron Pole, Iron Hammer, Iron Blade, and Iron Armor yet again represent Iron equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Iron Sword and Iron Lance represent weapons for Iron equipment while Iron Plate, Iron Shield, Iron Gauntlets, Iron Helm, and Iron Belt represent the armor aspect. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Iron Sword, Iron Bow, Iron Ladle, and Iron Mace are the weapons for Iron equipment, while Iron Helm, Iron Casque, Iron Armor, and Iron Plate represent the armor for Iron equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Iron Sword, a level 5 sword, is the only representative of the Iron Equipment in this game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Iron Sword, Iron Mallet, Iron Mallet of Rage, Iron Bow, and Iron Lance are the representatives of Iron Equipment in this game, all being low-ranked weapons except for Iron Mallet of Rage, which is a mid-ranked weapon. The Iron Helm and Iron Armor represent the armor side of the set, both being low-ranked armor. Final Fantasy Adventure Iron Equipment is represented by the '''Iron Helmet', Iron Armour, and the Iron Shield, all being the second weakest of their type in the game. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Iron Sword, Iron Shield and Iron Helm are Level 8 equipment pieces, and the Iron Armor is Level 9. The Iron Apron is the armor in the "Flavor of Life" set, and when equipped along with the other three items in the set doubles the Regen rate. Gallery File:FFI Iron Nunchaku.png|Iron Nunchaku in the original ''Final Fantasy (PS). File:FFI Iron Shield.png|Iron Shield in Final Fantasy. File:Ironarmor.jpg|Iron Armor as seen in Final Fantasy V. File:Ironhelm.jpg|Iron Helmet as seen in Final Fantasy V. File:Ironshield.jpg|Iron Shield as seen in Final Fantasy V. File:FF7_Iron_bangle.png|Iron Bangle as seen in Final Fantasy VII. File:Iron Hammer.png|Iron Hammer as seen in Final Fantasy XII. File:Iron Pole.png|Iron Pole as seen in Final Fantasy XII. File:Iron SwordFFXII.png|Iron Sword as seen in Final Fantasy XII. File:IronSword.jpg|Iron Sword as seen in Final Fantasy XII. File:Ironhelmet (FFA).jpg|Iron Helmet as seen in Final Fantasy Adventure. File:Ironarmour (FFA).jpg|Iron Armour as seen in Final Fantasy Adventure. File:Ironshield (FFA).jpg|Iron Shield as seen in Final Fantasy Adventure. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Armor